


The Forest of The Nines

by Birooksun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gavin Reed-centric, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Vampire Upgraded Connor | RK900, horror movie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Continued on from the Reed900 week prompt- Horror Movie AU. The original is the first chapter so you don't have to jump around.The forest of The Nines has only a few safe paths to travel, but one must never travel at night. To travel at night would leave your fate to The Nines. Of course Gavin doesn't believe this, and when a newcomer to the village challenges him, he finds himself traveling through the forest at night.





	1. Into the Forest

Gavin felt the snow crunch under his feet as he walked through the woods. He always heard they were haunted by The Nines, but didn’t care to listen to such tales. As he turned around again at the sound of branches moving he wondered if he should have paid more attention. He found himself cursing that he let the newcomer nag him into walking through the woods at night.

 

He stiffened when someone started walking next to him. The path behind him had been empty when he last looked behind him. He tried to remember the legends and couldn’t remember if he was supposed to greet The Nines or not acknowledge the presence next to him. He glanced next to him, who or whatever it was next to him was tall and broad shouldered. More so than that newcomer, the kid seemed unearthly and open at the same time. This being next to him just seemed dangerous.

 

“You must be brave to travel this path at night.” It had a deep, smooth voice as it spoke. Gavin searched his mind, wondering what to even do or say. He kept his stride though, not pausing to look up at the being that spoke. It gave a deep chuckle that made Gavin clench his hands. “May I have your name?”

 

That Gavin could remember, you never give a name out. The Fae could trap you that way. He kept his eyes ahead as he tried to remember his friends words to use. “You may call me Gav.”

 

The being next to him placed a pale hand on Gavin’s shoulder, causing him to stop walking. It stepped in front of him. A broad chest blocked Gavin’s view of the forest, he kept his eyes ahead, not looking up, refusing to look up. The hand moved to cup Gavin’s chin, lifting his head up to look at it. Gavin tried not to react, but it looked human, unearthly in its beauty, but with human features and a soft smile contrasting the cold blue-grey eyes.  Gavin whispered out, “You are The Nines?”

 

The being smiled and ran a hand through Gavin’s hair. “I have been called that, this is my forest. I must say, my brother was correct in his choice. He does remember my tastes.”

 

Gavin felt his blood run cold. “What do you mean, your tastes?” The Nines only gave a smile, his teeth glinting in the moonlight. Every sense screamed danger, he knew he should run, but all he could do was keep still and look the being in the eyes. The Nines leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Gavin’s neck, just above the jugular. It seemed to break the spell he was in and he pushed its chest and backed away. “What are you?” Remembering his manners, “What may I call you?”

 

The being gave a chuckle and stepped closer, watching as Gavin backed away. “You may call me Nines, since it appears to be a name you are familiar with. As for what I am? That’s a question you’ll have to earn the answer to.”

 

Gavin tried not to look scared, but it wasn’t easy when you were constantly backing up like cornered prey. He froze when he bumped into someone. Hands grabbed him by the arms and kept him still as he stared up at Nines. “How do I earn that answer?” He didn’t want to know. He wanted to run out of the forest, back into the village and to the safety of the oil lamps. He didn’t care anymore about being brave and strong, he just wanted to escape this creature.

 

“By becoming one of us, or being food.” Nines gave a grin, showing off fangs that Gavin swore weren’t there a moment ago.

 

“I think he would make a wonderful addition brother.” For a moment Gavin forgot all about the rules and how you treat beings, he saw red. He turned around and swung a fist, catching the person in the gut and looking up at the newcomer. “He’s so full of spirit.” The one who nagged him into going through these woods at night, who tricked him. He looked down at Gavin for a moment before looking over to The Nines and giving a soft smile. “Was I correct in my assessment?”

 

“I believe you were, he would provide entertainment in either form.” Gavin turned back around to the Nines, his grey eyes full of fear. The Nines smiled, “I shall give you a test. Run through the forest, if you can keep out of my grasp by dawnbreak, you shall remain free. Fail and you will become mine.” Gavin nodded and ran, leaping over a fallen log and vanishing into the forest. He turned to look at his brother Connor, one he had turned decades ago. “I do love a good chase. How much of a start should I give him?”

 

Connor looked up at the sky, “I’d say a 20 count. He has a warrior spirit. I do not think it would be an easy hunt, but you never did like things to be easy.”

 

Nines nodded and after a mental 20 count, took off after the human.


	2. Dawnbreak

Gavin gave a sigh of relief as he saw the days first light break through the darkness of the forest. He stopped and sat down on a tree stump, taking the moment to catch his breath. He looked up to see the blue-gray eyes staring out at him from the shadows. “I’ve out ran you till the dawn broke. I am to be neither pray nor one of you!” He stood up with a shout, hands forms fists by his side as he taunted The Nines. 

 

It gave a deep chuckle and he stepped out into the light. “Nay human, today you are neither. I thank you for the chase. It has been a long time since I had a good chase. May we try this again one night?” 

 

Gavin smiled and shook his head, he didn’t know how to describe how he felt. He hadn’t enjoyed being hunted but now- now that he was safe, it had been a thrill. “Perhaps sometime, but I must get back to my village.”

 

The Nines nodded and stepped close to Gavin, lifting a hand to brush Gavin’s hair from his face before brushing a finger against his cheek. “May I walk with you?” 

 

He looked up at the creature, his face was flushed from running for so long and quite honestly, he had gotten lost. “You may.” The Nines dropped his hand and Gavin felt himself missing the contact without understanding why. The two of them walked in silence, The Nines slightly ahead of Gavin. 

 

They found the path again and the sun had made it a quarter of the way into the sky by the time they reached the edge of the woods. “I do not go any further than this Gav. Just as your village is no longer safe from me during the night, I stay away from the village. I wish you well, and would enjoy another chase.” Gavin nodded as he looked out past the tree line into the village. He could see his friend Tina sitting on the wall bordering the village and the woods, she looked out at the trees with worry evident on her face.

 

“Perhaps another time. It was certainly a new experience.” Gavin gave a small bow before turning and walking out of the woods. The Nines frowned as he watched the human woman jump down off the wall and run towards the human he wanted to claim. She threw her arms around him in what The Nines thought of as an improper show of affection. Gavin gave a laugh that The Nines could hear from where he stood in the tree line. He leaned against a tree, watching the two humans interact with a small smile. 

 

“Gavin I was so scared for you! When I heard you had been seen going into The Forest I thought for sure The Nines had gotten you.” She gave Gavin a second, shorter hug before stepping an arms length away. 

 

“He almost did Tina, he almost did. I am afraid to admit, but if he had not given me the limit of dawnbreak I would be his by now.” Nines watched as Gavin started to walk to the village. “The Nines told me I could find out what he was if I consented to either be prey or one of them.” The girl gave a shudder and soon they were both out of his sight.

 

Connor walked up to Nines, sliding an arm around his waist. “You let him go free?” The silent why was evident in his brown eyes. 

 

Nines nodded and the two of them walked back into the heart of the forest. “He outran me until the dawn broke. I am a man of my word after all.” Connor gave a frown as they walked, his gaze towards the ground. “You are still young, you have yet to want for a companion. Yes I am now your brother, just as my mother is now yours, but that is not enough for me.” Nines looked back over their shoulders towards the village. “That man Gavin, he has a spark in him. A fire and fight in him. It’s something I can’t easily tame, something I wouldn’t want to easily tame.”

 

Connor spoke softly, his voice almost an accusation. “I never had a spark, I begged to be prey and you made me family.” Nines placed an arm around his shoulder, giving a quick squeeze. “You brought me to mother and she made me her child. Why did you give me a chance so long ago brother?”

 

“Because you were embers, and embers can go either way. You could have faded away into nothing, or been brought back to life by mother’s love. Do not deny your happiness at her devotion to you.” He gave a small smile at seeing how Connor smiled and nodded. “You still have much to learn, perhaps you can learn from my courtship with the human?”

 

“Do you believe he would allow it?”

 

“I do. I feel it would be one fortnight until his curiosity brings him back into the forest at night again.” They arrived at a long forgotten house, opening the door to see an older woman with dark skin looking up at them from a chair. 

 

She gave a small frown then smiled and opened her arms. Both of her sons walked towards her and held her. “You have chosen someone then?” She leaned back and searched their faces with her dark eyes. “Yes, you have a look about you Nines, as if you are the wolf having caught sight of the rabbit.”

 

Nines stood back, watching her hold Connor close, a need he hadn’t felt in decades. “I have. I do not know how long this will take. I do know I shall be disappointed if he chooses easily.”

 

She just gave a nod and stood up, walking away from them both and further into the house. 


	3. Returning

Gavin caught himself sighing again as he looked down at his drink. A small finger reached forward and poked him in the cheek. “Tina, not now.” He looked up at his friend, she gave him a small smile as if pressing him to keep speaking. “You remember the night I went to the forest?” She gave a nod and moved her hand, asking him to keep going. “I- I want to do it again.” 

 

She suddenly sat up straight, looking at him with accusing eyes. “What? Do you want to die?” She leaned towards him, hissing under her breath, “Or has The Nines caught your heart?” Tina reached forward and grabbed Gavin’s hand. “I know we never felt the same as the other villagers, but I never thought you would feel as such an outsider as to want to tempt fate.”

 

Gavin leaned towards her, all melancholy forgotten as he grinned. “Just one more run. Just one more taste of that rush. I never felt that way before Tina. My blood sang to me that night, it was a rush of excitement! I don’t know if I want to be his, but that temptation, knowing one misstep could change my fate forever. It’s so different from this life we have here that I wish to try just one more time.”

 

Tina gave a watery smile and patted his hand. “I know there is so much we have done together, but I don’t know if I can take this step with you. You lead him on a chase through the night, I am not sure if I can do the same and survive. I may be able to hold my own in a brawl, but this- I’m sorry Gavin but this is just a bit too much for me right now.”

 

He nodded and finished his beer before standing up. “I’m going to retire early tonight, when I wake the moon should be risen and I will try again. If I do not return, do not mourn me. I feel I would join them rather than be prey. Come to the edge of the forest after 7 moons have passed and I will meet you where you waited for me.” 

 

She gave a watery smile, blinking away her tears before reaching to grab his hand again. “I will hope for your return. Perhaps this is what they meant when stories are told of those who meet the Fae are changed for good? They have a taste of something more and yearn to return to it?”

 

He gave a small smile before turning and walking out of the tavern. “Perhaps you are right.” Gavin returned to his small house and closed the shutters on all the windows, giving himself sort of false night. He laid down and quickly fell asleep, preparing himself for the night.

* * *

 

The moon was high in the sky while he wandered through the woods. He wondered how The Nines would know he had returned. The wind cut through the trees and he paused for a moment, had he heard someone behind him on the path? He turned and saw no one behind him, when he turned back to look ahead he saw it. The Nines stood off the side of the path, watching him with those cold eyes. 

 

“You have returned. It is a pleasure to see you again,  _ Gavin _ .” He felt his blood freeze as he stared at the creature, had it merely guessed his name? “Your friend was so excited to see you, she gave me your name. I wonder, how long until she comes in after you? Or do you expect to escape me a second time?”

 

Gavin gave a crooked grin, his eyes darting around to see if the other was around as well. “Perhaps I am.” He could see an outline of someone hiding in the trees. “I had given you a good chase then, hadn’t I?” He didn’t speak of how he wanted to be running through the forest again, the knowledge of what failure could mean. He didn’t tell of how he enjoyed that risk, that temptation of fate in the hunt. 

 

The Nines gracefully walked over to Gavin, a hand curling around his throat. He gave a chuckle as the human stayed his ground, staring unflinchingly up at him. The Nines bent down to whisper in his human's ear, “Shall we have the same rules as last time?” Gavin gave a sharp nod, his chin hitting Nine’s hand before jerking back up. The Nines let go of the humans throat and stepped back. He watched as his human ran, vanishing into the forest. 

 

At the break of dawn he found his human again, sitting against a rock and taking deep breaths with a smirk on his face. “You give a good chase. There were moments I could have sworn you were at my heels.” He walked up to the human, kneeling by him and watching. Gavin wasn’t sure what to make of the expression in Nine’s eyes, they weren’t as cold as before. They were almost warm in their gaze. “I won’t join you.”

 

The Nines darted forward, grasping Gavin’s head and stealing a kiss. He stayed there for a moment, lips lingering against the humans own. “Perhaps not yet, but you’ve had a taste. Can you deny yourself even more?”

 

Gavin’s face was flushed, his eyes searching The Nine’s face. “I will not join you.” His hands twitched as he fought the urge to repeat their kiss. He would not do this, he would not give in to The Nines. 


	4. Joining

Tina felt as if she were cursed, her best friend was falling for The Nines and all she could do was stand back and watch. Time and time again he went out to the forest. He tried to keep the return trips a secret from her, but she had taken to watching out her window. Now she was sitting on the wall, it was supposed to help protect the villagers from any forest creatures but right now all it did was tell Tina just how separated they were becoming. She watched Gavin and The Nines walk towards the edge of the forest, the sight made her want to cry. They held themselves as lovers did, pressing small chaste kisses as they pulled away. 

“Does it hurt to know he’ll leave you?” Tina turned to see the newcomer standing next to her, his arms on the top of the wall as he looked out into the forest as well. “Do you wish he held you that way?”

She shook her head, giving a small tight laugh as the tears fell from her eyes. “Never that way. I love Gavin, but as a brother. I would say yes if he asked for my hand, but only because we would accept each others-” She paused, glancing down at Connor to see him watching Gavin and The Nines without any disgust, “preferences. We know each would be accepting and discreet. This though, I feel as if he is leaving me behind. He has journeyed to where I am too scared to go and has come back changed for it.” He placed a hand on hers, waiting to see her reaction. 

Tina just looked at him before turning back to see Gavin still with The Nines. She could imagine that The Nines was tempting him to stay, to leave the village forever and become one of them. Connor spoke, his voice soft and light. “What if you could join them? Stay on as his little sister?”

“I would in a heartbeat.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Tina slid off the wall, landing next to Connor. “I do not wish to lose my only family to The Nines. It may be our guardian, but I will vilify it as a monster if he takes my family away.” She looked up at him with a frown. “If Gavin does not return to the village, the next night I too shall go into the forest.” 

Connor watched her walk away into the village and saw Gavin turn and go back into the forest with his brother. “It appears you shall join us soon dear Tina.”


End file.
